A hug of desperation traduction
by fanfantasy07
Summary: Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette urgence; peut-être était-ce le fait d'être coincés, enterrés sous la terre avec peu de chance de survie. ... Mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quoi-que-ce-soit, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Booth.


_Il n'y a pas assez de fanfictions sur Bones en français, c'est la triste réalité... Je me suis donc lancée dans la traduction d'une fanfiction en anglais que j'ai trouvé émouvante et pleine de passion et d'espoir (malgré le titre)... _)

_Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction "_A hug of desperation_" de_ **kwizbit**_..._

_J'espère que j'ai reussi à retranscrire toutes les émotions magnifiquement traduites par Kwizbit et que ma traduction lui plaira ainsi qu'à vous, lecteurs..._

_Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient._

_Attention: morts de personnages_

--

Brennan savait qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. De ce qu'elle et ses coéquipiers du Jeffersonian avaient découvert a propos du tueur en série, il avait mal calculé la corrélation entre la quantité d'oxygène et la durée si **deux** humains se retrouvaient coincés sous terre.

Si leurs calculs étaient bons – ce qui était plus que probable, vu leurs niveaux de mathématiques - ils n'auraient que la moitié du temps: douze heures. Et puis après... Brennan refusait de penser à ce qui arriverait. Elle se tourna à sa droite pour regarder Booth, qui était assis à ses cotés sur la banquette arrière, les coudes sur ses genoux, tenant un rosaire entre ses doigts entrelacés en une prière. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres remuaient alors qu'il récitait ses « je vous salue Marie » et « Notre père ».

Brennan ne croyait pas en une entité supérieure. Généralement, elle l'aurait interrogé ou aurait fait quelques commentaires, mais cette fois ci, compte tenu des circonstances, elle décida de garder le silence et d'arrêter de le regarder fixement.

Se tournant pour regarder devant elle, elle soupira et se laissa aller contre le dos de son siège. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et bien qu'elle ait des idées sur la façon de les aider à sortir de cette fâcheuse situation, elle devait d'abord consulter Booth. En attendant qu'il finisse, elle pensa à l'ironie de la situation.

Elle était là, assise dans une voiture enterrée, la victime d'un tueur en série qu'ils avaient eu l'intention d'attraper. Elle ne se rappelait de presque rien après sa sortie du labo. Selon la logique, et avec l'aide des idées que Booth avait eu dans une de leur précédente conversation , le tueur avait assommé Brennan avec un objet électronique dont elle ne connaissait pas la nature, ceci étant une partie des recherches de Hodgins. Booth était blessé aux jambes, suggérant qu'il avait été renversé par une voiture, comme l'autre victime l'avait été.

Cela correspondait au mode opératoire du tueur en série.

Brennan se tourna pour regarder Booth quand elle l'entendit inhaler brusquement dans un sifflement. Il était maintenant dans une position à moitié assise, à moitié allongée, de grosses gouttes de sueur dégoulinant de son visage, son rosaire hors de vue.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda t-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil à la blessure béante de son tibia.

« Oui, je pense que oui, » il avait du mal à parler, « mais la douleur empire. »

Dans toute autre situation, Booth aurait contenu sa douleur, et aurait nié ressentir un quelconque malaise. Cependant, la situation était différente, et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était sur d'en sortir vivant. Il ne s'embarrassait plus de sentiments comme la gène et ne s'était donc pas donné la peine de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.

« Je pense que vous pourriez avoir le syndrome du compartiment. » lui dit-elle, un regard inquiet dans les yeux.

« Bones, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être à l'étroit dans une voiture. Je ne suis pas claustrophobe. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que ça veut dire. Votre jambe a généré trop de pression. Si nous ne la relâchons pas, vous pourriez faire un arrêt cardiaque et mourir. » exposa t-elle avec le ton qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle commentait des restes.

« Y-a-t-il une solution pour relâcher la pression avant que cela n'arrive ? » l'interrogea t-il, une ride d'inquiétude barrant son front.

« Il y en a une, » elle fit une pause, « mais vous n'allez pas l'aimer. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Booth saisissait chacune des poignée au-dessus des fenêtres de la banquette arrière pendant que Brennan sortait un couteau de poche de son sac. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil et il acquiesça, indiquant qu'il était prêt. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était préférable de faire une rapide et profonde coupure, sans pitié. Il était d'accord, voulant rester en vie le plus longtemps possible.

Le couteau trembla dans ses mains. Elle voulait tellement le sauver qu'il lui était mortifiant de mettre son partenaire dans une telle situation de torture. Normalement, dans un hôpital, le patient aurait eu un anesthésiant pour une telle opération. Malheureusement, étant enterrés sous terre, il n'avait pas ce luxe. Elle respira profondément avant d'opérer une rapide coupure le long de sa jambe, percevant son cri étouffé. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle vit les larmes déborder pour ensuite couler le long de ses joues, de chaque côté de son visage.

Agissant rapidement, elle enveloppa fermement sa blessure avec un bout de vêtement. Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses larmes coulant librement, elle ne voulait plus rien, sinon l'embrasser.

Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette urgence; peut-être était-ce le fait d'être coincés, enterrés sous la terre avec peu de chance de survie. Peu importe la raison, elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle avait déjà agit, mais elle se vit embrasser chaque partie de son visage, là où les larmes avaient couler. Il la regarda dans les yeux, les pupilles dilatées, le visage interrogateur. Avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quoi-que-ce-soit, elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Booth. Elle sentit du sel, de la sueur et son odeur.

Booth avait été prit au dépourvu, mais se vit rapidement répondre et autoriser Temperance à approfondir le baiser, entrelaçant leurs langues dans une danse intime. Plus ils s'embrassaient et plus ils en avaient besoin. Il pouvait entendre leurs deux respirations profondes et pensa même distinguer un doux gémissement de la part de Brennan. Il s'écarta, réclamant de l'oxygène.

« C'était... »

« Fabuleux ? » termina t-elle.

Il acquiesça, « Quelque chose comme ça, » dit-il en retenant son souffle.

« Booth, j'ai une idée pour nous sortir de - » avant qu'elle n'ait terminé sa phrase, il la coupa en un autre baiser saisissant. Cette fois-ci, il posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa nuque. Ses mains à elle avaient trouvé leurs chemins jusqu'à son torse, glissants le long de ses côtes puis sur ses épaules. Ils voulaient tous les deux plus. Au diable, sa foutue jambe. Chaque seconde passée à s'embrasser accentuait leur besoin de l'autre. La main de Brennan commença à jouer avec les boutons de la chemise de Booth, et à tirer sur sa cravate. Il l'aida, avant de bouger pour lui enlever son tee-shirt à elle. Elle gémit quand il détacha son soutien-gorge sans la moindre difficulté. Il glissa de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou puis jusqu'à sa clavicule maitenant découverte, les couvrants de baiser, descendant de plus en plus bas.

« Booth... » fit-elle pour le stopper, alors que sa voix la trahissait en un gémissement.

« Shh, » lui dit-il, chassant ses cheveux de ses seins nus. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et émoustillant sur ses mamelons. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait arrêter, elle fut surprise de sentir sa langue parcourant son mamelon durci par l'excitation. Avec sa main, il caressa l'autre et elle haleta. Elle devait le stopper ou ils mourraient de cette façon.

« Booth, nous devons... faire quelque chose pour... sortir d'ici. » Elle batailla pour sortir ces mots entre deux profondes inspirations. Il l'ignora et continua à l'exciter. Elle gémit de nouveau à haute voix, ce qui confirma ce qu'il avait cru entendre plus tôt.

« Je m'en fiche » dit-il, avant de revenir embrasser ses lèvres. Ses mains descendaient maintenant vers sa culotte, et elle sentit en réponse son bas ventre se contracter, au fur et à mesure que son besoin de le sentir à l'intérieur d'elle devenait plus urgent.

Elle atteignit la boucle de ceinture de Booth, et descendit son pantalon en dessous de ses fesses, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour auparavant, mais c'était la première fois et surement la seule dans une voiture. L'excitation dûe au nouvel environnement la stimula encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, si c'était possible.

Booth sentit le besoin de Brennan quand cette dernière saisit le fruit du désir de Booth directement dans son boxer. Toutes les douleurs qu'il avait pu ressentir étaient maintenant remplacées par un incroyable plaisir. Il savait que si il ne la stoppait pas bientôt, il ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'au bout. Il repoussa doucement la main de Brennan et les débarrassa tous deux de leurs sous-vêtements. Il l'allongea, sa tête reposant sur l'accoudoir de la banquette arrière, du côté du conducteur.

Pour Booth, la voiture était presque trop petite, pensant spécialement à son propre 4x4, mais il avait fait des choses dans des voitures plus étroites – il pourrait gérer la situation. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, mémorisant la vue, la savourant, tout en sachant que ce serait probablement la dernière et seule fois qu'il verrait cette magnifique femme allongée nue devant lui. Il regrettait ne pas avoir eu le cran de faire ça avant. Mais il était trop tard pour penser aux remords; au lieu de ça, il laissa traîner son pouce sur son clitoris.

Brennan inspira brusquement, libérant un gémissement en réponse. Elle, aussi, regrettait que ce soit la seule et dernière fois qu'elle et son partenaire faisaient l'amour. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas écouté ses sentiments plus tôt, mais ses pensées furent rapidement oubliées quand elle sentit la langue de Booth remplacer ses doigts.

Les mains de Temperance se perdirent dans ses doux cheveux châtains, cherchant un point d'attache lui permettant de rester sur terre. Elle savait qu'elle était proche de l'orgasme et le lui fit savoir. Cela lui fit seulement accroître son allure, et elle sentit une vague de plaisir l'emporter avant qu'elle ne puisse donner d'autres avertissements. Elle vint violemment et rapidement, ses oreilles bourdonnants, ses paupières closes illuminés par des flashs de lumière blanche. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu vivre éternellement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle commença à ressentir les effets du manque d'oxygène. Le temps s'écoulait. Elle saisit la tête de Booth entre ses mains, le forçant à la regarder et le tira par les hanches afin que leurs deux sexes s'alignent. Il sentit l'urgence et le manque d'oxygène et la pénétra donc. Il ne s'était jamais enfoncer aussi entièrement d'un seul coup, elle avait été totalement prête à le recevoir, sans aucune hésitation. Ses parois l'enveloppèrent étroitement et il commença à bouger doucement, sortant presque complètement. Comme il se réintroduisait, Brennan le sentit l'emplir comme aucun homme ne l'avait jamais fait. Il la stimulait à des endroits jusqu'alors inexplorés, lui donnant l'impression que c'était sa toute première fois à nouveau.

Elle sut qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de venir quand elle sentit les mouvements de Booth devenir plus rapides et plus profonds alors que ses propres hanches se soulevaient pour venir à la rencontre de celles de son partenaire, leurs deux rythmes tout à fait coordonnés.

Ils se sentaient tous les deux près de la délivrance, et alors qu'elle gémissait, se laissant aller à l'orgasme, qui n'avait jamais été aussi intense, elle entendit ses gémissements à lui alors qu'il trouvait sa propre délivrance. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux exténués, Booth toujours sur et à l'intérieur de Brennan.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'échangeant des milliers de mots muets.

C'est à ce moment là que Booth s'était mit à tousser et qu'elle avait commencer à trouver la situation étouffante. Il s'écarta et s'appuya contre le dos du siège derrière lui.

Elle fit de même, et elle su qu'elle avait encore le temps pour une dernière phrase. Avant qu'elle ne puisse la prononcer, Booth le fit.

« Je t'aime Temperance Brennan, »

« Je t'aime aussi, Booth, » lui répondit-elle. Il s'étreignirent une dernière fois, ressentant le besoin ultime de s'accrocher à quelque chose alors qu'ils sombraient tous les deux dans un univers totalement noir.

La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut le visage de l'autre.

--

Des années plus tard, des scientifiques trouvèrent une chose des plus fascinantes, quelque chose de jamais vu dans toute l'histoire. Deux squelettes s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, dans une étreinte de désespoir. La scène était chargée d'émotion, un sentiment d'amour surgissait dans chaque coeur regardant ses os.


End file.
